Silicon Germanium (SiGe) on insulator (SiGeOI) provides some advantages for semiconductor device scaling, such as, a high carrier velocity due to Ge addition and low leakage due to presence of the buried oxide (BOX) below the SiGe. Several conventional techniques are used to form SiGeOI layers, such as a wafer bonding technique, a bond and etch-back technique, a rapid-melt-growth technique, or Ge condensation. Nevertheless, it remains challenging to form a thick SiGeOI structure (i.e., greater than 20 nm thick) that is defect-free and that has a very high Ge percentage content.